Coming Out Is Never Easy
by DMarEssence
Summary: Seclusion and relaxation... that's how the weekend was supposed to be. How does Kazu handle his nerves when he's trapped alone with Ikki for two whole days at a resort for couples? Will the Jet realize his true feelings? IkkixKazu Fluff and cuteness.
1. Chapter 1: The Golden Tickets

Yeah… I realize I totally prefer one shots and short stories as to actually plot detailed events… so I made this completely random retarded thing that's kinda quirky, kinda cute. Major Ikkazu! Enjoy.

* * *

Team Kogarasumaru had just returned home after an exhausting battle. Of course, the team they'd been fighting mysteriously disappeared. Along with the emblem, the opposition had left behind two passes to an exclusive spa and resort.

"What the hell was that whole team doing with tickets for a romantic getaway? They were all guys!" Ikki laughed, swinging the two vouchers in his hands before stuffing them unceremoniously into the pocket of his jacket.

"Well, they say the resort is for males and females. Maybe there were secret lovers among them!" Akito suggested, with only the slightest of hints that perhaps being secretly in love with another man wasn't so bad… considering the young, blue haired, schizophrenic boy had a serious crush on the Crow.

"You won't catch me doing weird shit like that," Ikki responded, much to Akito's disappointment.

"Considering it _was _a Parts War, maybe this is our winnings," Buccha offered, shrugging his massive shoulders and scanning the reactions of the group.

"Yeah, well this reward sucks."

After the after the six members (excluding Yayoi) of Kogarasumaru dispersed, Ikki caught up with his best pal, and fellow Kogarasumarian, Mikura Kazuma.

"Hey, Kazu man, you haven't spoken a word all afternoon! Was it the battle? 'Cause I have to admit, I think you were half a second slower on the dash then yesterday!" the Crow joked. Not long ago, Ikki couldn't have made jokes like that around Kazu.

It had been a well guarded secret amongst the two that Kazu wasn't confident in his profound AT skills, and it wasn't until a little while ago that he'd felt more assured, and no one knew why… exactly. Well, no one except the Jet himself.

"Something on your mind lately?" Ikki asked, jabbing his beanie wearing friend in the side.

_You. _

Kazu wasn't the sentimental type, and he honestly had been trying to hide his emotions from his friend for as long as they'd been friends, but after a while, he found it impossible.

Before Kazu realized why he'd felt so insecure about himself; his skills at ATs, his self image, and his gender preference, he'd been wondering about his relationship with Ikki.

_That guy would think I'm a retard if I told him that I… wasn't… into girls. I can see that going over real well: "Hey Ikki! Guess what? I like guys! But not just any guy, the most unreachable, idiotic, thick-headed, most attractive guy I know! _And then it would all spiral down hill from there.

_Jeez, I just wish I could find the words…_

"Earth to Kazu! Don't make me go in there and get you!" Ikki shouted into his friend's ear, derailing the Jet's train of thought in a very blunt manner.

"You better get your head on straight because tonight's poker night and if we lose to Mikan and Ume again-"

"What'd ya say?" Kazu, who had just finally shaken himself out of his self sympathizing haze, responded confused.

"You know- poker… me, you, my house, free food?" Kazu immediately perked up at the mention of free food.

"Normally it's me who's all over the free food. What's gotten into you lately?"

_You… well, not in a weird way… but maybe someday- HOLY SHIT! I just thought that… Bad Kazu. _A good mental slap was all the Jet needed to regain his senses enough to answer.

"Be there at eight?"

**

"I hate card games. Why do I agree to this every week?" Kazu growled, sitting beside a mutually naked Ikki around the shady card table in the Noyamano living room.

"In for another round boys? You've got nothing else to lose," Mikan snickered, bridging the cards and dealing another round.

"Hell yeah! All or nothing!" Ikki declared, planting his fist on the table and scattering the articles of clothing that everyone had bet. Sadly, it included Ikki and Kazu's entire wardrobe… and only a sock from either of the sisters sitting across from the two boys.

"Can I back out while I still have my dignity?" Kazu offered as a compromise, looking at his best friend.

"Wait a second! They're outta stuff to bet! Scram!" little Ume barked, shooing the boys away from the table in a frenzy and gathering up their bedraggled clothes.

"How much do you think the future Sky King's clothes would sell on E-Bay?" Mikan gave her sister a Cheshire grin cackling loudly as the two boys scampered down the hall way into the retreat of Ikki's room. Kazu sighed loudly, covering up his private parts with his beanie as he ran.

_At least Agito's not here right now. That would be more than embarrassing, _Kazu decided, locking the door behind him and the Crow as they finally reached their refuge. It wasn't until then that Kazu realized the enormity of the situation.

Him. Ikki. Naked. Bedroom. Closed blinds. Dark night.

_Damn dirty thoughts! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ Kazu ordered himself straight before chancing a glance at Ikki who stood unabashedly confident in his nudeness while Kazu was attempting to cover himself up with a hat in the corner.

"Jeez Kazu, we're all men here… well, you're covering up, so I wouldn't know-" Ikki experimented, teasing the blonde who stood with a grumpy expression on the other side of the room.

"I'm a freakin' guy too, okay?" Kazu snapped back, flashing Ikki a look at his _assets_ before promptly covering himself up again.

"There? Happy? Ya pervert," the Jet grumbled, stalking over to the bed and taking a seat next to his friend, trying to look as relaxed as possible while still experiencing the beginning of one of his deepest, darkest fantasies.

"So… how do I get home now?" Kazu asked slightly miffed, taking in deep breaths to calm down his rapidly beating heart… and his vastly approaching erection.

"Well, Akito's vanished, so you could stay here… but you'll have to put some clothes on first," the Crow offered, getting up and rifling through his near empty drawers for some boxers and a t-shirt. He pulled two sets out- one for him and the other for Kazu.

"Put these on. They're the smallest I got-"

"What the hell man?" Kazu snapped at the implication and gave a hard, blue eyed stare at his friend who held up his hands in his own defense.

"Come on dude, I didn't mean it like that! Just put the damn clothes on, alright? Jeez… touchy much?" Ikki rolled his eyes at Kazu's somewhat finicky attitude and slid under the covers of his bed.

"Hey… where do I sleep?"

The only response the Jet got from the dark haired boy was a hand gesture towards the carpet. So Kazu laid down.

* * *

Haha, review!!!!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Subtlety and a Bus

Alright, so I totally stole a part in this chapter from Absolute Boyfriend (by Yuu Watase, whom I love and adore) when Night and Riiko go to the spa… so bear with me, it was NOT my idea, but it's cute anyway, right? Review please!

* * *

"Considering I'm the team leader, I will take the vouchers and decide what to do with them," Ikki conveyed to Kogarasumaru the next afternoon.

"Not this shit again! Nobody fucking wants them!" Agito growled, hopping off his perch on the school fence and skating a good distance away from the spectacle.

"Hey! I'll take 'em! My girl friend and I-"

"Jesus Onigiri! How many girl friends have you had?" Kazu rolled his eyes at his upside down comrade's suggestion. Really, the man was an addict to estrogen.

"No worries! I have already found several bids on E-Bay for them-" Ikki began. Kazu gave an exasperated sigh.

_What is with that family and E-Bay?_

"I wouldn't mind a spa getaway! How about it Kazu-sama?" Emiri offered, snuggling up to the Jet who sat idly trying to ignore the ministrations of his female teammate.

"Yeah! That'd be sooo much fun!" Yayoi piped in. The Crow, tired of all the hype, looked at Kazu and nodded definitively.

"What do you think we should do with 'em?" The Jet stood shocked for a moment. Kazu drew in a deep breath, cleared his throat, and gave a half-hearted suggestion.

"Ahem, as co-captain of this team… I want one of them."

"Fair enough. Then I guess we're going to the spa together." Kazu's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"B-but I thought you were-"

"Come on man! A fancy shindig like this! Who could have more fun at a place like that than us?" Ikki joked, nudging the blonde in the ribs with his elbow. Kazu let out a fake laugh.

"Yeah… fun." Already, the Jet's nerves were in bundles.

_This is just like that dream I have where Ikki and I… but then I wake up and have to change the sheets… GAH think… heterosexual thoughts… Emiri naked! YES! That's the trick… _

Avoiding another near disaster, the Jet sighed and leaned on the fence… close to where Agito was standing.

"Could you be more fucking obvious?" the Shark laughed, giving the blonde a nudge with his ATs as if to prove a point.

"Subtlety is not my specialty." Agito gave him a harder push with his skate before jumping off the fence again to look the Jet in the eye.

"Then I wonder why they call you fucking _Stealth?_ Where's your fucking self confidence?" the Fang king snorted, blowing his blue bangs out of his eyes and putting himself in Kazu's line of escape.

"Don't screw up," he warned before disappearing for the rest of the afternoon.

"Such a strange little fellow," Emiri remarked, once more scooching uncomfortably close to Kazu. He simply shrugged her off and went to receive his voucher from Ikki.

"From what I can tell, the bus leaves at 7 PM sharp tomorrow, got it? See you there."

With that, practice was dismissed and Kazu was left alone, baffled.

**

"Come on, Kazu! You look like you're dog just died!" the Crow jeered, snatching the Jet's white beanie from off of his head and waving it around.

"Now you pay attention to me! Where's your head been at these last couple of days? I thought, you know, us being best friends and all, that we could talk to each other about… shit and stuff." Ikki's accusation caught the blonde by surprise.

"No way man! Of course we can talk-"

"So talk."

The silence that endured for the next couple of minutes was disheartening for Ikki and awkward as hell for Kazu.

"I get it… no problem."

And then, the Crow did something very… childish. He moved seats and left Kazu sitting alone and stewing in his own melancholy as the bus bounced along the road towards the spa. Kazu rested his now hatless head in his hands.

_I can't tell Ikki I'm gay… not yet._

When the two boys arrived at the front desk to check in, the secretary assessed the two through her half moon spectacles and sighed.

"Hm. You two are the very reason we started this institution. I can tell your both flustered with each other now, but when your experience here is through, we promise your relationship will be at the next level-"

"Oh, no! We're not… eheh, no way! Um, it's not like that!" Kazu objected, gesturing wildly back and forth from Ikki to himself, trying to get his point across.

"Ah, come on Kazu-chan! Don't be like that," the Crow teased, slipping his arm over Kazu's shoulders suggestively and blowing hot air in the blonde's ear.

"You two have a nice evening- Oh! Before you go to your room would you like to participate in our weekend long sweepstakes? First prize to the couple who can keep this red string attached throughout their visit!" the desk woman explained, holding up a five foot piece of red kite string and extending it towards the two storm riders.

"And what exactly _is _first prize?" Ikki leaned forward interested.

"Five thousand dollars."

The dark eyes of the Crow glowed briefly as he thought of the possibilities.

"Come on Ikki! You're not seriously considering this! We'll be tied together all-"

"We'll do it!" Kazu's eyes flashed with a mixture of resentment and anxiety as the clerk tied the string around the boy's opposite wrists.

"Have a good stay gentlemen."

"Yeah, thanks!" _For nothing_, Kazu muttered grumpily, as Ikki, who'd forgotten all about the boy's little scuffle on the bus, was happily skipping down the hallway to their room with the reluctant Jet in tow.

"Lighten up will ya? It's only a weekend, and come on! Five thousand bucks! I'd even be tied to _Akito _for that much!" Ikki smirked, opening their room and waltzing in, tossing his luggage on the… one bed.

"Yeah, well, why didn't you bring _him _then?" Kazu replied bitterly, noticing their minor complication.

"If we're going to keep the string attached, we'll have to sleep in the same bed," Ikki observed, pulling off his shirt and pants, leaving him only clad in boxer shorts.

"Why the hell did you just undress?" the Jet asked wearily, trying to wriggle off his own shirt and wondering how Ikki had conquered the barrier the string provided.

"It's just for two nights. Man up," Ikki ordered, crawling into bed and dragged Kazu behind him. When he noticed the glare he was receiving from his mutual captive, Ikki rolled his eyes and apologized.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. See you in the morning…Kazu-chan."

* * *

Keep Reading my pets... and review


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Hot

Awkwardness sure to ensue in this chapter... and non-stop hilarity

* * *

Kazu awoke the next morning in a position he never thought he would find himself in.

The Jet was tangled securely and fully in Ikki's limbs; arms around his waist, and legs jumbled under the sheets.

_Holy. Shit. _Kazu tried to take in deep breaths, but found himself breathing rapidly instead. In an attempt to unwrap himself, the blonde slid slowly out of his captor's grasp until he heard the Crow grunt in disapproval.

"Stop moving Kazu, I'm trying to sleep," Ikki murmured warningly, running his hands up and down the Jet's back until they rested on his ass.

Kazu found himself caught between paradoxical emotions. On the one hand, he was ecstatically being molested by the object of his affection. On the other hand, he was caught in a lover's embrace… with a man who he was pretty sure wasn't gay. He just hoped Ikki wouldn't be mad when he awoke.

A knock on the door gave the Jet the perfect opportunity to get out of the bed and give his sex drive a cool down while he answered, that is, until he realized he and the Crow were still tied together.

Thankfully, the inquisitor seemed to understand their predicament, and came into their room anyway.

"Good morning sirs. May I interest you in some leisurely couple's activities this fine day?" Kazu looked around drearily.

"Yeah, yeah sure, sign us up," the blonde relayed slightly exasperatedly as he waved the female attendant back out the door and sighed.

"Who was that?" Ikki grumbled running a hand lazily through his own dark spikes.

"Some chick signing us up for club stuff. Oh. She left a schedule on the table-" Kazu began, attempting to coax his partner in pretend love out of bed to get the day started.

"Why can't we just lay here _all _day? Isn't that the point of vacation?" the dark haired boy pouted, pulling his hand (the one with the string) into his chest and drawing Kazu nearly on top of him.

"Cuddle with me."

Kazu's heart nearly stopped.

"…huh?" the Jet stuttered, jerking his head up and glancing at Ikki who lay dormant on the bed, glancing up at his blonde headed captive with a pleading look in his deep, brown eyes.

"You heard me." The Crow's eyes looked slightly curious, wondering what kind of reaction he would pull from the receiving end of his surprisingly blunt words. When only silence ensued, Ikki decided to explain himself.

"Last night got me thinking. I told you we could talk about stuff together, and once I got into it, I realized that _I've _never really talked about anything… so maybe I'd start with this. I know it's extreme, but I think you should be the first one I admit this to."

Kazu waited for the words. The earth shattering words that would either make, or break their relationship.

"I'm gay."

Kazu took a huge gulp of air and settled back next to Ikki on the bed. The Crow looked astonishingly relaxed, almost as though a great weight was lifted off his chest.

"Wow! I feel better. Man, and I thought coming out wasn't supposed to be this easy. I'm glad that we can talk now, though." Kazu twitched uncomfortably at the remark.

_What's that retard talking about! Of __**course **__coming out isn't easy! Ugh… _

When Ikki realized he was pulling no further reaction from the Jet, he pressed onward.

_Maybe he'll loosen up later._

"Soooo, what club activities are planned for us this lovely… afternoon?" the Crow glanced out the window and noticed it was later in the day than he expected.

"Dunno," Kazu mumbled, twisting the red string around his wrist in an absent-minded and mechanical fashion.

"Alright! Let's get up and greet the day!" Ikki decided, hurling the Jet off the bed and swinging the room key around his finger. "The schedule says that the first thing on the list is… body wraps. What the hell is that?"

Kazu rolled his eyes. He lived with four other girls and he didn't know about spa treatments?

_With my luck, he thinks they're some sort of vegetable sandwich- _

"I wonder if they'll have food there. Oh well! Let's go check it out!"

Ikki ushered the hesitant blonde through the day, with no mention of previous anxiety that might've been had over Ikki's coming out party earlier.

Later that night, after the spa had quieted down and the stars were twinkling invitingly over the hot tub, Ikki and Kazu retired to the pool lounge where they were met with a very peculiar sight. Two men sat (tied by the red string of course), unabashedly making out near the semi-relaxing waterfall in the midst of the patio.

"This is awkward," Kazu muttered, scooting his deck chair (begrudgingly) a bit farther away from the Crow's… just to denounce any suspicion between their relationship.

The two who were furiously locking lips in lust, noticed their audience and retired to their room, still wrapped in each other's arms.

_Fuck! That was so hot. Maybe Kazu needs to be drunk to be cool… _Ikki fiddled with the string on his wrist until he caught the Jet's attention.

"Hey… you don't, you know, feel awkward around me now that you know, do you?" the dark haired boy asked, looking innocently up at Kazu with his deep, approval-seeking brown eyes. Kazu gulped.

"No, it's totally cool."

_Make a move on me for the love of God! _Kazu internally pleaded with his non-existent, atheistic deity. When no apply was heard, the silence became awkward to say the least.

"So… when did you realize you were… you know-"

"What? Gay? You can say the word Kazu, you're a big boy," Ikki jibed, rolling over on his deck chair and letting his spiky locks fall over his face and seductively draping his legs over the edge of the seat.

"Um… yeah, that."

_Is it getting hot out here, or is that just me? _Kazu pulled at the collar of his t-shirt and looked anxiously for Ikki to continue.

"Well, there was this guy… more like an angel with broken wings, and as I watched him, and how effortlessly he worked with his ATs… you know, I fell in love."

Kazu felt his breath leave him. _Effortless… ATs… Angel… Broken… Akito. _That was the only explanation in the Jet's mind. It was a wonder Kazu had ever deluded himself for so long with this fantasies of himself and the Crow… the Sky King…

_I should've known. _

_

* * *

_

Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Not about the Money

Quick author's note; I don't know why, but I always imagine the Air Gear boys as like… sixteen or seventeen… and Ikki is a complete boozer. I always portray him as the dumb blonde in the relationship. FYI.

* * *

Ikki waited for Kazu to respond, but the Jet only remained silent as the dusk grew darker and darker until they could hardly make out one another's faces.

"Maybe we should go back now," Kazu suggested half-heartedly. He knew it was stupid that all his hopes were riding on his crush over the Crow, but…

_This is majorly stupid. I'm acting like some sort of fucking love-sick girl! _

The night was cold and silent.

It was the last day they would spend together at the spa, and Kazu awoke with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Today was a day for leisure and mingling with other couples. But Kazu didn't feel like he was in a couple. They were two separate people… no love… no togetherness.

"Earth to Kazu! Hey! You in there, man?" Ikki knocked on the Jet's skull unrestrainedly before the blonde slapped the pestering hand away.

"I just wanna sleep in today, alright?" Kazu huffed. He knew he was acting immature about the let down, but he couldn't help it. Especially when Ikki spooned in around the Jet's still, half-slumbering figure.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" the blonde demanded, shoving Ikki unceremoniously off the bed, straining the string and causing it to bite into both their wrists.

"So-rry! Way to ruin the mood," the Crow mumbled, picking himself up off the ground and looking suspiciously at Kazu.

"You make it sound like it's my fault! You're the one getting all chummy! Let's just get out of the room," the blonde finally suggested, throwing on his beanie to hide his horrible bed head.

"Alright, alright," Ikki mumbled, sauntering after the fuming Jet as though there was something to be done about his mood.

At that particular moment, Kazu was sure there was nothing more that could go wrong on this trip when, unfortunately, rain clouds formed over head. Metaphoric rain clouds, to be precise. Straight in front of the taciturn, anti-social storm riders, came the gay couple from last night, approaching fast and with precision. Kazu only had seconds to react.

"Did you enjoy our little show last night?" The brunette asked, his green eyes gleaming. His mind was only focused on one thing. The Jet followed his gaze until it landed on Ikki's uninterested face. A spark of jealously ignited in Kazu's deep, blue eyes, but he remained silent… that is, until he realized that the brunette's partner, a black haired man, younger than the first, also had his eyes fixed on Ikki.

"What show?" After speaking, Kazu bit his tongue. Why did he always say those ridiculous things in front of Ikki?

On cue, the two men began snickering. The Jet only rolled his eyes. What were those two idiots up to anyways?

"Well, you know what _would _be fun in a dump like this? Drinking. How 'bout you two boys wrestle up some chairs and we'll be back with some… refreshments," the darker haired man explained, leading his partner away as they snickered.

"Finally! I thought I was _never _going to get any liquor!" Ikki laughed triumphantly. Kazu, however, looked less amused.

_Bonehead._

**~With the two liquor seeking gay men~**

"So, twenty bucks for the dark haired huh? Interesting proposal." The brunette smiled, interestedly swirling his olive in the dirty martini in front of him.

"First one in his pants, wins."

"What'll we do about that other guy?"

"The blonde dweeb?" the younger man sighed, tipping his sunglasses down over his nose.

"I'll take care of it. It shouldn't be too hard, considering the two of them don't seem… well _connected._" Both men chuckled before setting the alcoholic beverages on their tray and returning to the pool, the black haired man's eyes trained on Kazu.

"Geez, I have never felt so light-headed in my life!" Ikki declared, laying full out on his deck chair after at least four shots of whiskey in less than twenty minutes.

_This is just embarrassing, _Kazu groaned, blowing his blonde bangs out of his eyes before pulling the Crow to his feet.

"Come on you idiot. You don't wanna make a bigger fool out of yourself-"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants? What are you, his mother?"

"Hey, back off jackass," Kazu warned shrugging away from the arms that reached out to grab him and his friend still dazed in a drunken stupor.

"Look who's trying to be tough now. Get a clue loser. He's not into you-"

With a swift push, the Jet was stumbling backwards, losing his footing along the slippery deck and making an enormous splash as he fell into the pool.

In that same moment, the red string linking Ikki and Kazu was severed and the Jet came up sputtering…

_Wake up call._

In the blink of an eye, the older brunette was drop kicked in the stomach and spiraled backwards into the bushes with at least a few broken ribs.

_What the…? _Kazu was stunned as Ikki had apparently shaken off the lasting effects of alcohol for enough time to bash the other man's head against his knee and throwing him against the pavement.

"I was fine with the drinking… but insulting my best pal. _That's _when you've gone too far." Ikki smiled cockily at Kazu who swiped his wet bangs out of his eyes, trying to hide his embarrassment at being saved by another, uninhibited boy. The very boy who had drawn his admiration for years and now was offering his hand.

"I know you're having fun down there and all, but we need to split before they call the cops," Ikki insisted, pulling the soaking wet Jet out of the pool.

Just as the blonde's feet touched the ground, the Crow's arms encircled his shoulders, pulling the drenched body closer to his chest.

Before Kazu even had time to react, he was sinking into Ikki's warm chest contentedly. However, the contact was over nearly as soon as it began.

"Thanks for doing me a solid and sticking up to those ass-wipes. You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Kazu choked out, blaming his stuttering on the cool air caressing his wet body. "-but our chance to win that money is down the tubes."

"Geez, you have such a thick skull!" Ikki smacked his hand against his forehead and wrapping his other arm around the Jet's shoulders.

"It was never about the money. It was about you and me," the Crow explained, poking Kazu in the chest for emphasis as they sauntered back to their suite.

"You and me?" the blonde blinked, feeling at a loss for words.

"Yeah… I come out to you, and you come out to me!" Ikki exclaimed, jumping on the bed and waving his arms around as if to accentuate the fact that he was no longer being constricted by the red string.

"Coming out is _NOT _easy!" the blonde huffed, stripping off his soaking tee and letting it hit the floor with a wet 'slop'.

"Yes it is."

"_No,_ it isn't."

"Just say it: 'Ikki. I'm gay.'"

"Not a chance."

"'Ikki, I'm _really_ gay.'"

"You're such a retard-"

Like lightning, Ikki has glided across the floor in the blink of an eye and was standing before Kazu, leaning over the exposed blonde and breathing huskily in his ear.

With a playful caress, Ikki had the disgruntled Jet shivering his name.

"Ikki… stop. I-"

His words were silenced by Ikki's mouth that, although wreaked of cheap liquor also felt soft and commanding.

It wasn't anything major, but it received the desired affects… and much more.

"Ikki, I love you," Kazu broke the kiss and breathed heavily, his blue eyes cast away from the Crow who smiled and licked his lips.

"About time," was all the darker haired whispered as he rested his mouth on Kazu's neck.

"But what about Akito?" the Jet asked accusingly, walking over to pick up his tee-shirt and sitting down on the bed.

"What about him? Kazu…"

Ikki paused before he said these next words.

"- it's always been you."

The look Kazu gave Ikki when those words left his lips was primordial.

Stalking towards the Jet, Kazu found himself on his back, pressed into the mattress by the hungry predator that lured over him in such a sexual way that Kazu burned with passion.

Ikki's lips found his and soon their mouths were closed against one another, not even stopping for breath as the Crow groped between them to touch the Jet's naked torso.

The darker haired boy's lips left the blonde's and traveled down his neck, finding that perfect, irresistible spot-

"Ikki," Kazu gasped out as more of a warning than as encouragement, but the Crow couldn't resist leaving the deepest, darkest hickey he could on the boy's neck below him.

Although Kazu hadn't _just _discovered his sexuality, he was still wary about the next step. Yeah, he'd jacked off a few times, but who hadn't? What was going to happen tonight in this luxurious resort? Would it change his life forever?

"You worry too much. I can see it in your eyes-" Ikki began, attempting to ravish the Jet's stomach in the next wave of attack, but was halted by a knock at the door.

"This is the police. Open up."

Both storm-rider's heads popped up as they locked frantic gazes.

"Shit, shit, shit," they muttered in unison, gathering up their belongings in their backpacks and high-tailing it out the back window, never to set eyes upon that swanky, memorable hotel again.

While hitchhiking to try and get back to the Noyamano residence, Kazu received a clap on his shoulder.

"Thanks for forgetting your shirt man. Now they'll go after _you _for sex and then we can get a ride!" The crow joked, prodding the Jet with his elbow.

"Fuck you, okay… fuck you."

* * *

Haha! I've finally finished. Honestly, it's just sad how long it took for me to write this piece. Please PLEASE review.

DMar


End file.
